1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector that electrically connects with a chip module.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic technology has rapidly developed, the electrical connector such as LGA Socket that electrically connects CPUs to printed circuit boards is more commonly used throughout the computer industry to transmit data.
At present, the LGA Socket usually includes an insulator, a metallic strengthening member disposed outside of the insulator, and a pressing sheet and a lever are pivoted on respective opposite sides of the metallic strengthening member. The metallic strengthening member is mounted on a printed circuit board via a plurality of screws to reduce the printed circuit board bending or warping out of sharp, which can avoid solder balls falling off the electric conductive terminals, and increase the reliability of the electric connection.
However, the disadvantages of the electrical connector described above are that there are too many elements and structure is highly complicated, which leads to increase production costs and reduce the market competitiveness of any product that uses such an electrical connector.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.